


Who Would Win?

by Teek (Cose8800)



Series: Never One for Canon, Were You? [2]
Category: Annabelle (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, M/M, Made Up Rules of Science and Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Teek
Summary: Earth Mightiest Heroes vs Annabelle





	Who Would Win?

 

 

ศูนย์ของอเวนเจอร์ส์ต้องย้ายกลับมาที่นิวยอร์ก ปีเตอร์ตระหนักดีว่าตนควรรู้สึกผิดกับการที่สิ่งก่อสร้างของโทนี่ถูกพังย่อยยับ ไม่ต้องพูดถึงต้นไม้และทะเลสาบ ธรรมชาติตรงนั้นไม่เหลือชิ้นดีและต้องใช้เวลาฟื้นฟูอีกหลายปี แต่เมื่อศูนย์ย้ายกลับมานิวยอร์ก เขาแวะมาหลังเลิกเรียนได้สะดวกจนเหมือนจะกลายเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวันไปแล้ว

 

สมาชิกทีมเข้า-ออกตึกกันตลอดเวลา ผู้อาศัยประจำมีแค่หยิบมือหนึ่ง ครอบครัวสตาร์ก ด็อกเตอร์แบนเนอร์-ฮัลค์ อีเซอร์อีกสองสามราย ส่วนแขกขาประจำแบบปีเตอร์คือด็อกเตอร์ผ้าคลุม กัปตันโรเจอร์ส์ บัคกี้ และแซม แขกที่เดือนหนึ่งแวะมาสามถึงสี่ครั้งหรือน้อยกว่านั้นคือกษัตริย์วากานดา ซึ่งไม่พ้นแวะมาเยี่ยมเยียนเจ้าหญิงวากานดาผู้สนอกสนใจโครงการของชาวอีเซอร์: สร้างไบฟรอสต์ใหม่ขึ้นมาด้วยวัตถุดิบบนโลก บรรดานักเวทของภาคีกำลังซ่อมแซมเครือข่ายป้องกันโลกกันทีละจุดอย่างละเอียด “ _ดังนั้นช่วยอย่าเอาของนอกโลกหรือในโลกข้ามเขตแดนกันสักพัน มันจะเหมือนมีอะไรทะลวงไหมพรมที่กำลังถักกันอยู่ เพราะของพวกนั้นมักมีผลกระทบใหญ่กว่าเป็นแค่วัตถุเคลื่อนผ่าน_ ” หว่องอธิบาย หลักๆ คือพูดให้อดีตวัลคีรี ปัจจุบันราชาเทพฟัง ว่าเธอต้องเลือกระหว่างจะให้ม้าติดปีกอยู่บนโลกหรือส่งกลับไปวิ่งเล่นที่เศษซากแอสการ์ด เธอเลือกไปแอสการ์ดกับทหารจากวังและนักรบอีกครึ่งหนึ่ง ขนาบข้างด้วยแครอล

 

โลกิกับไฮม์ดัลยอมรับเงื่อนไขดำเนินการคิดค้นหนทางสร้างไบฟอรสต์ใหม่ที่ศูนย์บัญชาการอเวนเจอร์ส์ แน่นอนว่ารายแรกไม่เต็มใจเท่าไรนัก หากเถียงอะไรไม่ได้ สเตรนจ์คอยโผล่หน้ามาดู เจ้าตัวชี้ให้เห็นว่าถ้าตนไม่สามารถพูดว่า “ _ธอร์ ตอนนี้ภัยใหญ่หลวงสุดที่อยู่บนโลกคือน้องชายคุณ_ ” จบประโยคราบรื่นโดยไม่มีมีดพุ่งมาจะทิ่มคอกันอยู่เรื่อยได้สักที เขาก็ยังต้องมาคอยดูพฤติกรรมโลกิ

 

บางครั้งปีเตอร์โหนทะยานมาลงระเบียงกว้างซึ่งโทนี่เคยแสดงในแปลนว่าเป็นทางลงของไอออนแมนมาก่อน สมัยชุดยังไม่พัฒนาให้ถอดสะดวกกว่านี้ เขาแทบเผลอเดินผ่านชุดโซฟาไปโดยไม่ทันสังเกตว่าบรรดาคนที่นอนเอกเขนก กระดาษเกลื่อนท่วมโต๊ะกับพื้นคือเทพเจ้าสามราย โลกิ ธอร์ ไฮม์ดัล สภาพอิดโรยกระทั่งเวลานอนหลับ ส่วนใหญ่เขามาแล้วเจอเสียงทะเลาะกันลั่นชั้น แทบกลายเป็นซีวิลวอร์สอง สาม สี่ ห้า โดยครึ่งหนึ่งคือระหว่างอีเซอร์กับมนุษย์ ชูริยืนกัดริมฝีปากล่างกลั้นหัวเราะบันทึกภาพทั้งหมดเอาไว้ จำนวนครั้งที่มีเสียงโหวกเหวกเช่นนี้อีกครึ่งคือฝั่งหนึ่งเป็นโลกิกับโทนี่ที่กอดมอร์แกนไว้ แล้วธอร์ แบนเนอร์กับไฮม์ดัลเห็นด้วยกับสเตรนจ์และหว่องว่าสองคนแรกเป็นพวกบ้าระห่ำที่ควรเลิกดื่มกาแฟแล้วไปนอนเสียที

 

“ _เราเอาออกมาไม่ได้ มันอยู่ที่พิพิธภัณฑ์อังกฤษ!_ ”

 

“ _ข้าไปหยิบมาเอง_ ”

 

“ _โลกิ ห้ามขโมยของจากพิพิธภัณฑ์_ ”

 

“ _ข้าขโมยของที่โดนขโมย เท่านี้มันก็ไม่เป็นของโดนขโมยแล้ว_ ”

 

“ _ลบเจอลบไม่เป็นบวกในบริบทนี้ เฮีย_ ”

 

“ _งั้นข้าหยิบมาใช้ พอใช้เสร็จ สเตรนจ์เอาไปคืนอียิปต์ พอใจหรือยัง_ ”

 

“ _…เฮ้ คาราบาวเสนอเข้าท่าอยู่นะ_ ”

 

“ _ไม่ได้ สตาร์ก_ ”

 

หลังจากนั้นทุกคนดูต้องคอยผลัดคิวกันประกบทั้งเจ้าของทาวเวอร์และโลกิไม่ให้คลาดสายตา กระทั่งปีเตอร์เองยังโดนไหว้วานให้คอยดูว่าหนึ่งในสองหรือทั้งคู่ไม่ดอดไปขโมยอะไรก็ตามที่พวกเขาคิดว่าอาจจะเอามาช่วยสร้างไบฟรอสต์ใหม่ได้ ด้านนอกทาวเวอร์ โลกกำลังดำเนินไปพร้อมรอยแผลที่ฟื้นตัวช้าๆ มีเสียงต่อต้านกลุ่มนิวแอสการ์ด เพราะ “ _พวกเราเป็นเรซิสต์โดยสันดาน_ ” โทนี่พูดแบบนั้นก่อนจะโดนคุณพ็อตส์เอ็ดเรื่องใช้คำว่าสันดานต่อหน้ามอร์แกนและปีเตอร์ ทุกคนพอไหวกับการมียอดมนุษย์คอยรวมกลุ่มกันเป็นซูเปอร์ฮีโร่ช่วยโลก แต่มีเทพเจ้านับพันอาศัยอยู่ในโลก เพาะพันธุ์ม้าบิน พยายามปลูกต้นไม้ทองคำ แหกหลักฟิสิกส์กันเช้ายันค่ำแม้แต่แค่จะแปรงฟัน ทั้งรีพับลิกกันกับเดโมแครตส์ต่างเสียงแตกตามประสาทที่เสียของวุฒิสมาชิกสภาหลายสิบราย รายงานเรื่องหนทางฟื้นฟูแอสการ์ดเป็นอย่างเดียวที่ห้ามไม่ให้สหรัฐหาทางขับไล่หรือกักกันสมาชิกนิวแอสการ์ดทั้งหมด กระนั้นปีเตอร์ก็ได้ยินโรห์ดี้พูดกับพวกสตีฟเรื่องข่าวโยกย้ายงบเข้ากองทัพเพิ่มโดยอ้างสำหรับพัฒนาอาวุธต่อต้านเอเลี่ยน แต่ที่จริงกลับใช้ลงในโปรเจ็คต์สร้างรั้วพิเศษล้อมนิวแอสการ์ด

 

เกม เบสบอล บาสเก็ตบอล ฟุตบอลกลับคืนมา ปีเตอร์อ่านข่าวย้อนหลังห้าปี เขานึกภาพโลกที่ของพวกนี้หยุดชะงัก ไม่มีใครมีเรี่ยวแรงจะสนใจไม่ออก ภาพยนตร์ทั้งดราม่าและรอมคอมสร้างเกี่ยวกับประเด็นคนหายไปครึ่งโลกทยอยออกมาฉาย เอ็มเจพูดเรื่อง “ _แฟนฟิค_ ” กำเนิด “ _โทรปใหม่_ ” หนังสือพิมพ์ช่วงห้าปี ทั้งหมดดูเหมือนของปลอม ทว่าทุกอย่างในแววตาคนที่อยู่มาตลอดห้าปีต่างยืนยันว่าเป็นจริง

 

ยามปีเตอร์นึกถึงความรู้สึกว่าตนอาจไม่ได้กลับมา หายไปเช่นนั้น เขาผวาทั้งยามตื่นและยามหลับ หลายคืนเขาเข้าไปนอนเตียงป้าเมย์ บางคืนที่เขาไม่อยากปลุกป้ากลางดึก เขาไปหาเนด บางยามบ่ายเขาเห็นชูริผู้กระฉับกระเฉงในห้องแล็บของโทนี่อยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน ทั้งยังย้ายอุปกรณ์ของเธอมาแบ่งปันความรู้กับโทนี่และแบนเนอร์อย่างกระตือรือร้น ไม่ทำอะไรนอกจากนอนบนโซฟา แล้วคุยกับมารดาและพี่ชายผ่านเครื่องมือโฮโลแกรมสามมิติละเอียดของวากานดา หมอนใต้แก้มเธอเปียกโชก บ่อยครั้งที่ปีเตอร์มาทาวเวอร์ก่อนรุ่งสาง เจอโลกิกำลังกอดธอร์ที่ร้องไห้ กัดฟันกรอดเหมือนกำลังเจ็บแค้นใจ มือกำหลังเสื้อเทพเจ้าผมดำแน่น ในความมืดสลัว ปีเตอร์เห็นแววตาคมวาวมองข้ามเนินไหล่มาทางเขา ทว่าโลกิไม่พูดอะไรนอกจากทายถามปริศนาให้ธอร์ตอบเรื่อยเปื่อยจนเสียงสะอื้นหายไป บางวันโทนี่โทรหาเขาก่อน โดยไม่มีธุระอะไรเลยนอกจากถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบ หรือชมงานสไปเดอร์แมนเพื่อนบ้านนิสัยดี หนหนึ่งเขาเจอสตีฟพรวดพราดเข้ามาถามหาแซม ท่าทางฝืนสงบจิตสงบใจหากแววตาแตกตื่นเต็มที่ บัคกี้ตามหลังมาติดๆ ถึงทราบภายหลังว่าแซมแวะมาทาวเวอร์หลังเสร็จภารกิจเล็ก เพื่อทดลองปีกใหม่ของฟอลคอนที่ชูริช่วยออกไอเดีย

 

มีกลุ่มฟื้นฟูรณรงค์หากฎหมายเยียวยา กลุ่มเดินหน้าแบบทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นเพราะอ้างว่าเสียเวลาต่อการเตรียมตัวป้องกันตัวเอง กลุ่มปฏิเสธว่าทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นจริง ศาสนาลัทธิใหม่เองผุดพรายทั่วท้องถนนแทบทุกประเทศ มีความวุ่นวายตามมา แต่จับกุมเป็นหน้าที่ตำรวจ ซูเปอร์ฮีโร่ที่ช่วยเหลือได้เข้าช่วยลดความเสียหายให้มากที่สุด มี...

 

…ตุ๊กตาผมแดงหน้ากลมสวมชุดขาวอยู่บนโซฟา

 

สไปเดอร์แมนผู้ชะงักค้าง เด็กหนุ่มย่นหัวคิ้ว รู้สึกคุ้นตาตุ๊กตาหน้าแป้นนั่นแปลกๆ เขาเดินเข้าไปหยิบตุ๊กตาตัวนั้นขึ้นมาดู สายตาสอดส่องมองหามอร์แกนผู้คงมิพ้นเป็นเจ้าของ

 

“งั้นต่อไป…” ลิฟต์เปิด โลกิเดินออกมาพร้อมเด็กหญิงนั่งบนบ่า “พูดว่า ‘จงคุกเข่า’ ซิ”

 

“จงคุกเข่า” มอร์แกนทวนตามเสียงใสแจ๋ว

 

“แล้วพอบิดาของเจ้าเดินมาก็ชี้หน้า --” โลกิเลิกคิ้ว เห็นปีเตอร์ “ไหน ลองกับพาร์คเกอร์ซันซิ”

 

มอร์แกนชี้ปีเตอร์ “จงคุกเข่า!”

 

“ผมจะฟ้องโทนี่!”

 

โลกิยักไหล่ไม่แยแส ปีเตอร์เดินเข้าไปพร้อมตุ๊กตา ส่งให้มอร์แกน ทว่าใบหน้าเกลี้ยงเกลาผิดสเตริโอไทป์ไวกิ้งของโลกิย่นอย่างดูหมิ่น “เจ้าของน่าเกลียดนั่นมันอะไรกันน่ะ”

 

ปีเตอร์พลิกตุ๊กตามองดู “น่ารักจะตาย ใช่ไหม มอร์แกน”

 

มอร์แกนยิ้มทว่ากอดคอโลกิแน่น ส่ายหน้าไปมาเขินๆ แล้วเอื้อมมือมาลูบปอยผมเหนือหน้าผากปีเตอร์ “โทนี่ซื้อให้เหรอ” เขาลองถามเธอ ชื่อเสียงโทนี่เรื่องเลือกของขวัญไม่เก่งค่อนข้างกระฉ่อน แม้ปีเตอร์จะคิดว่าตุ๊กตาตัวนี้ไม่เลวนักหรอกถ้าเทียบกับกระต่ายเป่าลมสูงสิบฟุตที่คุณพ็อตส์เคยเล่าให้ฟัง

 

“ซื้ออะไร” โทนี่เดินเข้ามาจากอีกฟากประตูพอดี แพดสามมิติอยู่ในมือหนึ่ง อีกมือกำลังประคองแท่นฉายต้นแบบ มีชูริขยับนิ้วปรับแก้ต้นแบบ เดินขนาบข้างมาด้วยกัน “ดูนี่ รูดอล์ฟ ถ้าโครงสร้างแต่ละหนึ่งหน่วยเป็นแบบนี้แหละ”

 

“น่าสนใจ สตาร์ก แต่นั่นมันโครงสร้างหน่วยเดียวกับเวทมนตร์ของดาร์คเอล์ฟ ข้าให้ตัวอย่างเจ้าไปแล้ว”

 

“ _มันต่างกันจะตาย!_ ”

 

“มันต่างแค่กรอบโครงสร้างรอบนอก เจ้าสังกะสี สำหรับกลไกของเครื่องจักรของเจ้าอาจทำให้ต่างกัน แต่โครงสร้างของเวทมนตร์ --”

 

“จงคุกเข่า เจ้าสังกะสี!!!” มอร์แกนบอกเสียงแหลมขัดกลางวงอย่างนึกสนุก

 

โทนี่อ้าปากค้าง

 

โลกิอุ้มเธอหนีลงบันไดไปพร้อมหัวเราะลั่น เสียงหัวเราะนั่นดึงความสนใจธอร์กับบรูซให้ตามลงมาดูจากอีกชั้นด้านบนว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น และเหมือนจะดึงสเตรนจ์ให้รีบเปิดวงเวทมาดูว่าโลกิกำลังจะยึดโลกอีกครั้งหรือเปล่าด้วยเช่นกัน

 

ปีเตอร์วางตุ๊กตาคืนที่เดิม

 

1.

 

คืนนั้นปีเตอร์ค้างที่ทาวเวอร์เพราะป้าเมย์ไปร่วมงานแต่งลูกของเพื่อนสมัยเรียนในเมืองอื่น เขานอนไม่หลับ เด็กหนุ่มลุกจากเตียงลงไปดูไฟห้องแล็บสว่างโร่มาถึงขั้นบันได กลุ่มสร้างไบฟรอสต์ยังคงตื่นกันอยู่สามคน โลกิ ธอร์และโทนี่ ได้ยินว่าเพราะมีเรื่องต่อต้านนิวแอสการ์ด ไฮม์ดัลจึงอาสากลับไปดูแลผู้คน ข้างในห้องนั้น โลกินั่งถือถ้วยชากับล้วงชีโตสถุงยักษ์กิน ขาขัดสมาธิบนโต๊ะ โทนี่ยืนกอดอกเคาะปลายหัวรองเท้า ใกล้สตาร์กแพดมีถังไอศกรีมเปิดฝาทิ้งไว้ ช้อนปักคา ตาจ้องเครื่องคอมพิวเตอร์กำลังประเมินข้อมูล ธอร์นั่งบนบีนแบ็ค จมกองกระดาษซึ่งมีลายมือสองอีเซอร์เขียนเต็มไปหมด ผมของธอร์มัดรวบไว้ข้างหลัง สายตาจดจ้องกระดาษ ปากคาบแท่งช็อกโกแลต ดูสงบนิ่งกว่ายามทั่วไป ยกเว้นนิ้วมือที่กระดิกเคาะผิวถุงถั่วอย่างหงุดหงิดไม่หยุด ทีแรกปีเตอร์คิดว่าเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเองก็หงุดหงิดที่ยังหากระทั่งฐานเริ่มสร้างสะพานสายรุ้งใหม่ไม่ได้ ภายหลังเขาทราบจากเจ้าตัวว่ากำลังลดปริมาณเหล้าอยู่ อีเซอร์ทนต่อฤทธิ์สิ่งมึนเมาและไม่มีเหล้าบนโลกทำให้ธอร์เมาได้ ทว่าตลอดห้าปีมานี้ ปริมาณที่เจ้าตัวดื่มพอจะทำให้ตัวเองมึนทำคนสักเจ็ดหรือแปดคนตายจากแอลกอฮอล์เป็นพิษง่ายๆ โทนี่หาของกินแก้เบื่อเป็นพวกขนมถุง ผลไม้อบแห้ง หมากฝรั่ง กับช็อกโกแลตฉีกแกะวางอยู่ทั่วห้องแล็บแทน

 

ห้องแล็บเก็บเสียงสนิท ปีเตอร์ต้องเดินเข้าไปถึงได้ยินเสียงเครื่องจักรหนึ่งกำลังทำงาน เขามองอย่างงุนงง เครื่องจักรนั่นหน้าตาคล้ายดัม-มี่ มันขยับโยกไปมาช้าๆ ทำเสียงแหลมเอี๊ยดเหมือนมีสนิมเกาะ “นั่นอะไรน่ะ โทนี่”

 

“แบบจำลองโครงสร้าง _เวทมนตร์_ ที่จะสังเคราะห์มาทำเป็นฐานพลังงานส่งพลังงานเดียวกับของไบฟรอสต์แบบเดิม ที่จะต้องมีความสามารถในการเปลี่ยนตัวเองเป็นของแข็ง ฉีกข้ามกำแพงควอนตัมแบบมีเสถียรภาพและไม่ต้องการเข็มทิศนำทางติดตัวตลอดเวลาแบบตอนพวกเราปล้นเวลากัน และทั้งหมดต้องหาได้จากในโลกนี้เพราะพวกอัดก๊าซนี่ก็ยึดมั่นถือมั่นเรื่องสร้างวงจรสมบูรณ์แบบคืนให้อาณาจักรกันเหลือเกิน”

 

ห่อชีโตสเปล่าโดนขยำเป็นก้อนลอยเข้าหน้าผากโทนี่ โลกินั่งเลียนิ้วเปื้อนผงชีสไม่รู้เรื่องตอนโทนี่โวยกลับ

 

“ไม่ ผมหมายถึงเครื่องนั่น” ปีเตอร์ชี้ยังเครื่องจักรกล

 

ทั้งสามศีรษะหันมองตามปลายนิ้วเขา “อ๋อ นั่น ไม่มีใครรู้เหมือนกัน” โทนี่แบะมือ ยักไหล่

 

“ _เหอ_ ”

 

“อยู่ๆ มันก็ขยับเอง พาร์คเกอร์ซัน” ธอร์อธิบาย

 

“แล้วพวกคุณไม่คิดจะปิดเหรอ มันอาจจะเสียก็ได้”

 

โลกิโน้มตัวไปข้างหน้า เอื้อมนิ้วแตะแก้องค์ประกอบภาพจำลองของโทนี่ “เจ้าลองดูตรงฐานของมันสิ”

 

เขาชะโงกมองตาม ขาตั้งของเครื่องนั่นมีสายต่อยื่นออกมา

 

แต่มันไม่ได้เสียบปลั๊กอยู่ ห้องทำงานของโทนี่แทบไม่มีปลั๊กเหลือก็เรื่องหนึ่ง ปีเตอร์เคยวิ่งวุ่นหาที่ชาร์จแบตโทรศัพท์ในนี้มาแล้วถึงรู้ดี แต่เจ้าเครื่องนั่นยังคงทำงานขยับไปมาต่อเนื่อง

 

“เอ่อ -- มันมีถ่านสำรองข้างในเหรอครับ”

 

“โนป” โทนี่ป๊อปปาก

 

“แล้วมันขยับด้วยอะไร”

 

เสียงเอี๊ยดเสียดสีอากาศในห้องดำเนินต่อไป

 

“ไม่ใช่ฝีมือข้า วันนี้ข้าใช้เวทมนตร์ตีกับสเตรนจ์จนไม่เหลือพลังงานมาทำไร้สาระแล้ว”

 

ปีเตอร์หันขวับมองธอร์อย่างอ้อนวอน

 

“ข้ายังไม่ช่ำชองกับสายฟ้าของข้าขนาดจะซ่อนร่องรอยได้”

 

“แล้วพวกคุณจะปล่อยให้มันขยับอยู่แบบนี้เหรอ”

 

“พวกเรากำลังหวังว่ามันจะส่งสัญญาณที่เป็นประโยชน์แก่เรื่องสำคัญกว่าตรงหน้า”

 

ปีเตอร์ค่อยๆ ถอยกลับไปห้องนอน คืนนั้นเขาขดตัวให้แน่ใจว่าเท้าโผล่ไม่เลยออกนอกผ้าห่ม

 

2.

 

โลกิค่อนข้างชอบเจ้าหญิงวากานดา ชูริ นอกจากฉลาดเป็นเลิศ เธอเข้าใจอารมณ์ขันแสบสันต์มากกว่าบ้านสตาร์กเสียอีก เวลาไม่มีคนอื่นอยู่ใกล้ๆ ทั้งสองมักหาโอกาสคุยกันเรื่องแผนแกล้งคนอื่นในทาวเวอร์ ดังนั้นตอนเขากับเธออาสาลงลิฟต์ไปชั้นใต้ดินตึก หลังจากโทนี่เพิ่งนึกได้ว่ามีบรรดาของเก่าจากคลังของโฮวาร์ด สตาร์กที่อาจเหลือวัตถุปริศนายังไม่ได้สำรวจอยู่บ้าง เขากับเธอจึงอาสาไปคัดเลือกกันมาเอง เพราะในนั้นคงมีของเล่นชั้นดีสำหรับมุกตลกง่ายๆ

 

ยิ่งพอสเตรนจ์โผล่มาพอดีและยืนกรานจะไปด้วย แล้วโลกิไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่ยืนทำหน้าเซ็งในลิฟต์ เขายิ่งชอบเจ้าหญิงชูริ

 

“พลังของเขาคือการบิดเบือนมิติด้วยความสามารถการเรียงหน่วยพลังงานใหม่ที่จับต้องมิติเหล่านั้นได้ใช่ไหม ถ้าเกิดพวกเราสามารถสร้างอุปกรณ์ที่ตรึงมิติหรือต่อต้านการถูกบิดเบือนได้ล่ะ” ชูริกระซิบกระซาบถาม

 

“เป็นความคิดที่น่าสนใจ โดยเฉพาะในเมื่อวากานดาของท่านมีอุปกรณ์ส่งคลื่นปรับพลังงานซึ่งมีขอบเขตการเรียงตัวใหม่กว้างกว่าอุปกรณ์ทั่วไป เมื่อรวมกับเวทมนตร์ของข้าแล้วก็เป็นไปได้สูงว่าจะสำเร็จ”

 

“นี่มันไม่เกี่ยวกับสร้างไบฟรอสต์แล้วใช่ไหม” สเตรนจ์ขัดคอ เดินตามหลังพวกเขาออกมาจากลิฟต์ สองหน่อข้างหน้าทั้งเจ้าหญิงมนุษย์และเจ้าชายเอเลี่ยนยักไหล่พร้อมกัน จอมเวทสูงสุดมองแล้วชักเข้าใจที่โทนี่บ่นงึมงำเรื่องคิดถึงแม่ไซบอร์กเนบิวล่าสุดใจ แต่ถ้าหล่อนอยู่กับโลกิและชูริด้วยต้องมีคนทึ้งผมตัวเองหมดหัวแน่ _พวกน้องเล็ก_

 

“ห้องใต้ดินนี่ดูโบราณไม่เหมือนชั้นอื่นของทาวเวอร์เลย เป็นรสนิยมของแอนโธนีรึ” ชูริย่นจมูก มือปัดไล่ฝุ่นรอบตัว สอดส่องดูชั้นใต้ดินติดลูกกรงแบ่งเป็นช่องๆ และยังใช้หลอดไฟนีออนติดเป็นแนวยาวไปตามทางเดิน

 

“ถ้าใช่ข้าก็ไม่ประหลาดใจนักหรอก” โลกิฮัม เปิดลูกกรงเข้าไปไล่ดูของข้างใน ชูริใช้ลูกปัดสแกนกวาดรอบหนึ่ง

 

ไฟกะพริบเหนือหัวทั้งสาม สเตรนจ์เลิกคิ้ว เงยหน้ามองหลอดไฟ “นี่น่าจะครั้งแรกเลยที่ได้เห็นอุปกรณ์สักอย่างของสตาร์กเป็นแบบนี้”

 

“บางทีสตาร์กคงลืมไปแล้วว่ามีชั้นนี้อยู่จนกระทั่งเมื่อครู่” โลกิหยิบเอาชุดหนังสือมาเปิดดู ข้างในเป็นกล่องเก็บแร่หินสารพัดปลอมเป็นกล่องเรียงหันสันหนังสือออก ทว่าไม่มีแร่ใดสลักสำคัญนักหนา

 

เสียงแหลมบาดโสตดัง ชูริกับสเตรนจ์ชะโงกหน้าออกไปดูแหล่งเสียง

 

แสงไฟกะพริบอีกครั้งไล่จากตรงที่พวกเขายืนไปยังสุดทางเดินซึ่งมีรถเข็นเด็กเลื่อนออกมาช้าๆ

 

“มันขยับได้ยังไง”

 

ชูริมองผลประเมินฉายบนฝ่ามือ “ไม่ได้มีสนามแม่เหล็กผิดปกติอะไรตรงนี้ รวมถึงไม่มีแรงลมด้วย”

 

“โลกิ”

 

“อะไร” โลกิขานรับจอมเวทสูงสุดบนโลกอย่างรำคาญ ทำไมยังไม่มีจอมเวทสาขาอื่นมาท้วงตำแหน่งเชิงอัตวิสัยของสเตรนจ์อีก

 

เสียงเด็กร้องแหวกว่ายความเงียบชั้นใต้ดิน

 

“นอร์น อย่าได้เป็นลูกนอกสมรสใครทิ้งไว้นี่เชียว ไม่อย่างนั้นข้าหอบทั้งแล็บสตาร์กกลับนิวแอสการ์ดแน่ ข้าเหม็นเบื่อโศกนาฏกรรมน้ำเน่าของมิดการ์ดเต็มทนแล้ว” โลกิเท้าสะเอวมือหนึ่งพลางเดินไปยังรถเข็นเด็ก ไม่ทันได้ยินเสียงพยายามร้องท้วงของมนุษย์สองรายด้านหลัง

 

เสียงร้องดังชัดขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ยิ่งเมื่อเขาเข้าใกล้รถเข็นเด็ก โลกิชะโงกหน้ามอง มือเอื้อมไปคว้าผ้าข้างในขึ้นหมายจะดู

 

แต่เสียงร้องหายไปพร้อมกับสายตาเขามองเห็นเพียงความว่างเปล่าข้างใต้ผ้า เขาหันกลับไปดูทางสองคนนั้น สเตรนจ์กางแขนเหมือนกันชูริไม่ให้ตามหลังโลกิ

 

ผ้าถูกปล่อยลงคืนรถเข็นเด็ก เสียงร้องดังลั่นกลับมาอีกครั้ง โลกิตวัดมองข้างในซึ่งยังคงมีแค่ผ้าห่มผืนน้อยกับความว่างเปล่า โลกิกลอกตา ลองดันรถเข็นไปมา เสียงร้องนั้นยิ่งแหลมจนชักแสบกระทั่งกับโสตประสาทของเขาไปด้วย

 

“นี่ขนาดข้ามีออลสปีคนะ --”

 

แรงกระแทกหนักหน่วงซัดตัวเขาลอยเกือบไปถึงตัวสเตรนจ์ ก่อนโทสะจะทันก่อตัวเรียบร้อยดี สเตรนจ์กับชูริฉุดกระชากลากตัวโลกิกลับไปยังลิฟต์

 

“ข้าจะสั่งสอนมัน!”

 

“ยังไง!?” ทั้งสองถามพร้อมกัน ชูริรีบสั่งกดปิดประตูลิฟต์แล้วกดเลือกชั้นสิบห้ากลับไปห้องแล็บ เธอหันอุปกรณ์ทรงลูกปัดสแกนทะลุประตูลิฟต์ไปยังชั้นข้างนอก

 

กลุ่มก้อนพลังงานก่อตัวเป็นรูปทรงบิดเบี้ยวกำลังเคลื่อนมายังลิฟต์ช้าๆ

 

และประตูลิฟต์เลื่อนเปิดแทนที่จะพาพวกเขาขึ้นไป

 

สเตรนจ์กดปิดประตูอีกรอบ

 

กลุ่มพลังงานนั่นคืบเข้ามาใกล้กว่าเดิม ทว่ายังมีระยะห่างกั้นอยู่ แล้วประตูลิฟต์ก็เลื่อนเปิดอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

โลกิยกเข่ากระทุ้งหลังสเตรนจ์ให้ออกไปจากลิฟต์แล้วกดปิด ในที่สุดลิฟต์ก็พาพวกเขาขึ้นชั้นบน

 

“มิดการ์ดมีความเชื่อว่าอย่างไรนะ”

 

“คุณถามครั้งที่สามนำโชคน่ะรึ”

 

“อา ข้าจำผิด ข้าพยายามฆ่าเจ้าพ่อมดนั่นมาสามสิบสามครั้งแล้ว”

 

เมื่อประตูลิฟต์เปิด สเตรนจ์จ้ำข้ามวงเวทมา สองผู้ใช้เวทมนตร์ก็ตีกันจนดัม-มี่วิ่งมาเอาถังดับเพลิงฉีดอัดพวกเขา ชูริไม่สามารถตัดใจไม่บันทึกภาพทั้งหมดนี้ได้

 

3.

 

โทรทัศน์ โทรศัพท์ อินเตอร์เน็ต อุปกรณ์สื่อสารหรือเชื่อมโยงเครือข่ายทั้งหมดในทาวเวอร์รวนตลอดทั้งวันต่อมา โทนี่ทำหน้าถูกหยามยิ่งกว่าตอนรู้ว่าธานอสล้างครึ่งจักรวาลเสร็จยังมีหน้าไปปลูกบ้านสร้างไร่สบายใจเฉิบ

 

4.

 

ในเมื่อกล้องเสียทุกครั้งเวลามีใครพยายามเปิดดูภาพจากชั้นใต้ดิน ชูริท้าให้ปีเตอร์พาโทนี่ลงไปดูเอง รายแรกสไปเดอร์แมนหนีคำท้าไปหาผู้ร้ายปราบแถวใจกลางไทม์สแควร์ ส่วนโทนี่ยืนกรานว่าชั้นใต้ดินที่ใช้เก็บของไม่ได้แบ่งล็อตด้วยลูกกรงหรือติดหลอดไฟนีออนรุ่นเก่า รวมถึงไม่ควรมีรถเข็นเด็กอยู่ สุดท้ายนักประดิษฐ์ตัดสินใจลากสตีฟผู้โดนเรียกตัวมาทดลองใช้ล็อคบนโล่แบบใหม่ไปดูด้วยกัน

 

โทนี่กดลิฟต์ลงไปชั้นใต้ดิน เมื่อลิฟต์เปิด “เห็นไหม” เขาผายมือไปยังชั้นใต้ดินกว้างสะอาด กระจกเป็นจอใยแก้วชนิดใหม่กั้นล็อตเก็บสิ่งของต่างๆ และมีแผงวงจรสำหรับกดเรียกดูรายการสิ่งของที่บันทึกเอาไว้โดยบรรดาอินเทิร์นของสตาร์กอินดัสทรี่ “คาราบาวกับองค์หญิงอำพวกเราอีกตามเคย สตีฟ ไปยืนยันด้วยว่าชั้นใต้ดินเป็นยังไง” โทนี่กดกลับขึ้นชั้นบน กอดอกรอประตูลิฟต์เลื่อนปิด

 

ประตูลิฟต์เลื่อนเปิดแทบทันทีหลังจากปิด ชั้นใต้ดินมืดสนิทไม่มีไฟเปิดอัตโนมัติฝังในเพดานแบบเมื่อครู่

 

สุดทางเดิน รถเข็นเด็กหน้าตาโบราณขยับเคลื่อนไปมาเป็นจังหวะดั่งมีคนขยับเพื่อกล่อมอะไรก็ตามที่ส่งเสียงร้องไห้ออกมา

 

สตีฟกดปิดประตูลิฟต์อีกรอบทันที

 

“โทนี่ เมื่อกี้…”

 

“โลกิ!!!” โทนี่ตะโกนใส่เพดานลิฟต์

 

ประตูลิฟต์เปิดอีกครั้งหนึ่ง รถเข็นนั่นหันมาทางพวกเขาแล้วเคลื่อนตัวมาช้าๆ แทน

 

“ฟรายเดย์? ฟรายเดย์?”

 

ฟรายเดย์เงียบกริบ สตีฟกระชากประตูลิฟต์ปิดด้วยตัวเอง ถึงขั้นจงใจใส่แรงบี้ขอบประตูให้เบี้ยวจนไม่น่าขยับเปิดได้ง่ายๆ อีก “โทนี่…” เขาเรียกอีกครั้ง

 

ประตูลิฟต์เปิดอีกครั้ง รถเข็นนั่นยังวิ่งมาหาพวกเขา เยื้องไปทางขวามือ มีสัญญาณไฟทางออกสว่างวาบ “โทนี่ ตะกี้ไม่มีป้ายนั่นอยู่ใช่ไหม”

 

“ก็ใช่น่ะสิ อย่าออกไปเชียวนะ แคป!”

 

โทนี่ใช้แขนเทียมดึงประตูเริ่มพังบูดเบี้ยวปิดอีกครั้ง สตีฟกระโดดขึ้นดันเพดานลิฟต์ “คงต้องออกทางนี้แทนแล้ว” มือเกาะขอบช่องทางลมด้านบน เขากำลังจะดึงตัวเองขึ้นตอนประตูลิฟต์เลื่อนครูดส่วนที่เบี้ยวกับแนวประตูช้าๆ เผยให้เห็นรถเข็นจ่อรออยู่หน้าประตูทีละนิด

 

แขนเทียมจับข้อเท้าสตีฟ กระตุกให้ซูเปอร์โซลเยอร์ลงมาขณะตาสีน้ำตาลจ้องค้างมองภาพตรงหน้า “โทนี่ อะไร หรือข้างบนก็มีอะไร”

 

“เปล่า แค่นึกถึงที่นายพูดไว้ อะไรนะ ถ้าเราแพ้ เราจะแพ้ไปด้วยกันใช่มะ”

 

แว่วเสียงร้องโหยหวนไปถึงชั้นสิบห้า บรูซหันมองซ้ายทีขวาที “ตะกี้เสียงสตีฟหรือเปล่า”

 

โลกิผู้พักสายตาจากแปลนพลังงานอันล้มเหลวมานอนตะไบเล็บบนโต๊ะแล็บชิงแปลงเป็นสตีฟกลบเกลื่อน “บางอารมณ์ข้าก็นึกอยากใส่ชุดรัดรูปขึ้นมา ไม่มีอะไร”

 

5.

 

“ถ้าบนโลกนี้ไม่มีพลังงานที่ใช้สร้างไบฟรอสต์ได้ ก็แค่รอให้พวกภาคีถักนิ้ตติ้งเวทมนตร์สร้างข่ายคุ้มกันโลกเสร็จ ไม่ก็ลองฝากพวกแร็คคูนหาแหล่งพลังงานจากดาวสักดวงสองดวงมันซะเดี๋ยวนี้ -- แต่เจ็บใจชะมัด” โทนี่นวดขมับอย่างหงุดหงิด

 

“ถ้าเราสร้างแหล่งพลังงานขึ้นมาเองโดยใช้แพทเทิร์นพลังของพวกด็อกเตอร์สเตรนจ์ล่ะ” ชูริเสนอ “ไวเบรเนียมมีความสามารถการดูดซับและปล่อยพลังงานสูง ส่วนผู้ใช้เวทของอีเซอร์ช่ำชองด้านการเปลี่ยนแปลงพลังงานแบบหนึ่งเป็นอีกแบบหนึ่งใช่ไหม บรรพบุรุษแห่งบอร์ถึงสร้างวัฏจักรสัมบูรณ์แก่แอสการ์ดได้”

 

ธอร์ส่ายศีรษะ “ _เนย์_ แพทเทิร์นพลังแบบของสเตรนจ์ซันมีโครงสร้างการใช้งานที่ตายตัว ที่แตกต่างกันคือเรื่องของความเข้มข้นพลังที่แต่ละคนจับต้องใช้งานกันได้ พวกเขาถึงถ่ายทอดวิชากันได้แบบนั้น อีเซอร์แต่ละคนมีมนตร์เป็นเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัว ส่วนหนึ่งมาจากการมีอยู่ของรากฐานที่นำไปสู่การสร้างไบฟรอสต์ มันเปรียบเสมือนสายรวมเส้นด้ายที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ที่สุด เป็นต้นกำเนิดของสายพลังงานนับไม่ถ้วนที่โยงมายังประชาชนอีเซอร์ ความเป็นเอกลักษณ์นั้นป้องกันและควบคุมการเข้า-ออกแอสการ์ดเอาไว้ ตอนดาร์คเอล์ฟ ไม่ใช่เพียงมีคนของพวกมันปะปนเข้ามาข้างใน แต่เรียลลิตี้ สโตนเป็นอัญมณีที่คลื่นใกล้เคียงกับแอสการ์ดยิ่งกว่าอัญมณีเม็ดอื่น ข้าเกรงว่านั่นเป็นส่วนหนึ่งที่ทำให้ดาร์คเอล์ฟบุกเข้ามาได้ง่ายดายนัก แต่เฮลากลับไปยังแอสการ์ดไม่ได้หากไม่มีไบฟอรสต์ และทำให้บิดาของข้าส่งมันไปเก็บไว้ดาวอื่นไกลจากแอสการ์ด”

 

“น่าจะเอาอัญมณีไปคืนที่ช้ากว่านี้สักหน่อย ไม่สิ แบบนั้นยิ่งทำให้ง่ายไปละมั้ง พวกนายต้องการแหล่งพลังงาน _เวทมนตร์_ ที่มีแค่หนึ่งเดียวสินะ” โทนี่บ่นกับตัวเอง “เรนเดียร์ยังหลับอยู่อีกเรอะ”

 

“เมื่อคืนโลกิพยายามใช้พลังของเขารวมเข้ากับพลังของสตอร์มเบรคเกอร์และพลังงานรังสีในตัวบรูซ” ธอร์อธิบาย

 

“มันบึ้มเข้าหน้าหมอนั่นสินะ”

 

“มันบึ้มเข้าหน้าพวกเราทั้งสามนั่นแหละ แต่ดีว่ามอร์แกนเอาหน้ากากไอออนแมนมาเล่นสมมติอะไรสักอย่างแล้วทิ้งไว้แถวนั้นพอดี พวกเราเลยยืมมาใส่” บรูซแก้ “แกหยิบมาตั้งห้าอัน โทนี่”

 

โทนี่มองมิตรภาพสหายวิทยาศาสตร์ถูกบิดหักทรยศ

 

“แต่โลกิยังนอนอยู่เพราะมันกินพลังงาน ข้าเกรงว่าอีกสักพักเขาถึงจะ --”

 

เสียงโครมและแรงสั่นสะเทือนเขย่าชั้นบนลงมาถึงแล็บ ฟรายเดย์เปิดสัญญาณเตือนภัย แจ้งว่าต้นตอมาจากห้องพักของโลกิ

 

พวกเขาเข้าไปออตรงประตู จินตนาการแง่ร้ายเป็นพันล้านอย่าง ภาพสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์จามกำแพง ตุ๊กตาเด็กผู้หญิงตัวหนึ่งโดนใยสไปเดอร์แมนตรึงติดกำแพงอยู่ข้างใบขวาน และปีเตอร์ยังกระหน่ำยิงใยใส่มันไม่หยุด ผ้าคลุมของสเตรนจ์ห่อตัวโลกิลอยเหนือเตียง ยอทุน/อีเซอร์ข้างในห่อผ้าดิ้นสุดแรงและร้องขู่จะแทงผ้าให้ยับเยิน สเตรนจ์ขยับมือไม่หยุด ช่วยเสริมม่านคุ้มกันผ้าให้มีดแทงไม่เข้า

 

“นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น” โทนี่สั่งเก็บส่วนเกราะรอบศีรษะลง ทว่ายังอยู่ในชุดเกราะไอออนแมน “โอ่ย นารูโตะวอนนาบี ปล่อยคาราบาวได้แล้วมั้ง เดี๋ยวหมอนั่นก็ขาดใจตายหรอก”

 

“โทนี่ ตุ๊กตา -- มัน -- ลุก -- แล้วก็ -- เป็นตุ๊กตา” ปีเตอร์ตะกุกตะกัก

 

“ออลสปีค ลูกฉั -- ลูกพาร์คเกอร์พูดว่าอะไรนะ”

 

“นั่นไม่ใช่ตุ๊กตาธรรมดา” สเตรนจ์ตอบแทน “ตอนด็อกเตอร์แบนเนอร์ดีดนิ้ว จำได้ไหม อีเซอร์บางกลุ่มกลับมาโดยอยู่ที่ซากแอสการ์ดที่เหลืออยู่ ไม่ได้ลอยคว้างในอวกาศ คนทั่วไปเองก็ไม่ได้กลับมายืนที่เดิม นั่งเก้าอี้ตัวเดิมที่พวกเขานั่งกันอยู่ตอนหายไป หรืออย่างคนที่ตอนธานอสดีดนิ้ว พวกเขาอยู่บนเครื่องบิน คุณทำได้ดี ด็อกเตอร์ ละเอียดถี่ถ้วน แต่ในกระบวนการนั้น ผมเกรงว่าของหลายอย่างเกิดการเคลื่อนย้ายหรืออยู่ผิดที่ แล้วตุ๊กตาตัวนี้เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น”

 

“แล้วตุ๊กตาตัวนี้คือ…” บรูซขยับแว่นตา เพ่งมองบนกำแพง

 

“อันนาเบล! มันคืออันนาเบล!!!” ปีเตอร์บอกเสียงหลง “ของหลายอย่างหายหรือเละเทะตลอดห้าปี พิพิธภัณฑ์วอร์เรนเลยเพิ่งประกาศรายการของที่หายไปจากพิพิธภัณฑ์ ผมเพิ่งเห็นข่าว” เด็กหนุ่มโบกโทรศัพท์มือถือไปมา

 

ธอร์ช่วยโลกิออกมาจากผ้าคลุมได้สำเร็จ “ธอร์ อย่าเพิ่ง!” สเตรนจ์ร้องห้าม แล้วสิ่งแรกที่โลกิทำคือ --

 

ประกายเวทมนตร์สีเขียวระเบิดห้องทั้งห้อง

 

เมื่อฝุ่นควันหลังการระเบิดจางลง โทนี่ประคองตัวบินอยู่กลางอากาศ พื้นทั้งห้องหายรวมถึงเพดานชั้นล่างแหว่งหายไป กำแพงกลายเป็นเศษเล็กเศษน้อย บนพื้นเว้าซึ่งยังเกาะอยู่กับส่วนหลักของทาวเวอร์ บรูซกับธอร์กำลังช่วยกันจับตัวโลกิ ปีเตอร์ห้อยหัวลงจากเสา มือไม้ขยับพัลวันหาทางช่วยทำให้โลกิสงบลง ชูริยืนกางโล่ที่เธอสร้างเอง กันจากเศษอิฐระเบิด สเตรนจ์ลอยตัวอยู่ข้างโทนี่ วงเวทสีส้มแดงนั่นรั้งเศษหินไม่ให้ตกลงไปข้างล่าง

 

“ _ข้าจะฉีกเจ้าเป็นชิ้นๆ! ฐานเจ้าบังอาจโอหัง!!_ ” ฟรายเดย์แปลสิ่งที่โลกิคำรามใส่มาทางพวกเขา ทว่าสายตาจดจ้องมองบางอย่างระหว่างทั้งสอง

 

“ _เซอร์ ทางสามนาฬิกา_ ” เสียงฟรายเดย์ดังบอก โทนี่จับภาพตาม

 

ตุ๊กตาผ้าตัวเดิมลอยอยู่ระหว่างเขากับสเตรนจ์ “ถามจริง ตุ๊กตานี่สำคัญอะไรนักหนา”

 

“เชื่อเถอะ ผมไม่ได้ยื้อมันไว้” สเตรนจ์รีบบอก “ผมอยู่กับเด็กหนุ่มพาร์คเกอร์ตอนได้ยินเสียงโวยวายจากห้องของโลกิ พอเข้าไป เจ้าตุ๊กตานี่พยายามบีบคอเขาที่นอนอยู่ ไม่ทันทำอะไร โลกิกระชากมันปาใส่ผนังแล้วใช้สตอร์มเบรกเกอร์ฟาดใส่ มันขยับหลบ ลูกชายของคุณถึงใช้ใยตรึงมันเอาไว้”

 

บนส่วนที่ยังเหลืออยู่ของทาวเวอร์ ธอร์กำลังปลอบโลกิให้สงบลง เทพเจ้าผมดำเอามือหนึ่งกุมคอตัวเองไว้ ดั่งต้องการแน่ใจว่ามันยังปกติอยู่

 

“…รอตอนคุณพี่รู้ก่อนเถอะ” โทนี่เอเมนให้ทาวเวอร์ส่วนที่เหลือของตัวเอง มือเกราะเหล็กเอื้อมไปจับตุ๊กตาผ้าเอาไว้

 

เสียงหัวเราะตรงสูตรมารร้ายปิศาจหลอนดังลั่นจนโทนี่อยากเอาบลาสต์อัดหน้ามันสักทีหนึ่ง

 

พวกเขาต้องใช้ทั้งเวทมนตร์ของสเตรนจ์ อุปกรณ์ป้องกันภัยทั้งหมดในทาวเวอร์ และบรูซ-ฮัลค์ห้ามไม่ให้ธอร์ระเบิดทั้งทาวเวอร์ที่สเตรนจ์เพิ่งช่วยคืนสภาพให้ ด้วยสายฟ้าเพียงเพื่อจะเผาตุ๊กตาตัวปัญหาเป็นจุล

 

ธอร์กับโลกิช่างแตกต่างและเหมือนกันอย่างยากจะเปรียบเทียบเป็นอย่างอื่น ธอร์เข้ากับคนอื่นง่าย โผงผาง เปิดเฉย โลกิเก็บงำ คุกกรุ่น ห่างเหิน ทั้งสองพาตัวเองไปไหนมาไหน มาดมั่นหนักแน่นไม่ใช่เพียงเพราะเป็นนิสัย แต่เหมือนต่อให้ต้องกัดลิ้นตัวเองแลกก็ต้องวางตัวเช่นนั้นเข้าไว้ เสียงหัวเราะหนักกับพฤติกรรมหลากหลายคาดเดาไม่ได้ของธอร์ซ่อนความรู้สึกรับผิดชอบ ตอนทวงความยุติธรรม ปกป้องผู้อ่อนแอกว่า เข้าต่อสู้กับอันตราย อดีตเจ้าชายและราชาแอสการ์ดวางตัวเสมือนเป็นการตัดสินใจทั่วไปที่ใครล้วนย่อมเลือกเหมือนตนพูดเหมือนตน โลกิทำเสมือนทุกอย่างเป็นความรับผิดชอบของตน และเจ้าตัวแสดงอำนาจพลังด้วยการปัดความรับผิดชอบเหล่านั้นทิ้ง ดั่งว่าตนเลือกเองจะไม่ใส่ใจ กระทั่งสิ่งที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องเป็นภาระของเจ้าตัว ไม่มีใครขอให้หมอนั่นปกป้องศักดิ์ศรีหรือภาพลักษณ์วายร้ายเอาไว้ถึงขั้นขอยอมโดนโยนเข้าเดอะราฟต์ ดีกว่ายอมรับว่าตนนำชิทอรีบุกโลกตามคำสั่งธานอส และเชื่อฟังแมดไททันเพราะผลกระทบจากมายด์สโตน ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะเนบิวล่า และคำขอร้องจากธอร์กับบรูซ ฟิวรี่คงทำตามโลกิท้าทาย “ _ยังไงข้าก็แหกคุกกระจอกของพวกเจ้าได้เองทีหลัง_ ” หมอนั่นแว้ดขณะโดนบรูซจับแยกกับฟิวรี่และบาร์ตัน ไฮม์ดัล นายทวาราเปรยกับโทนี่ตอนเขายอมเปลี่ยนคำถามเกี่ยวกับตำนานไฮม์ดัลว่าทำไมชาวอีเซอร์เป็นทวยเทพ _แบบนี้_ ดวงตาฉายสีนับล้านนั่นมองเขา “ _ศักดิ์ศรีของเทพเจ้า คือการมีความสุข บุตรแห่งสตาร์ก ศักดิ์ศรีของพวกเรา คือการทะนงตนโดยไม่ต้องรู้ดีชั่ว ฉลาดจนไม่ต้องเฉลียวหรืออับอายจากความผิดพลาด เพราะไม่ควรมีความผิดพลาดใดสร้างรอยแผลแก่พวกเรา_ ”

 

เมื่อรู้สึกถูกต้อนจนมุม ธอร์ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นจนหน้ากากพังทลาย แล้วพวกเขาเห็นแต่ความโกรธ เดือดดาล หวาดกลัวรวมกันเป็นสิ่งเดียว พอถูกต้อนจนมุม โลกิอาละวาดด้วยโทสะและความผยองทั้งหมดจนหมดแรงแล้วเหลือแค่ลมหายใจเสียจังหวะ ในห้องรวมใหญ่สุดซึ่งทุกคนออกันอยู่ ทุกคนหลบหลังเครื่องสร้างม่านคุ้มกันที่โทนี่ดัดแปลงมาจากเวโรนิการวมเข้ากับนาโนเทคและเครื่องฉายม่านพลังของวากานดาที่ชูริแบ่งปันความรู้ให้ บรูซ-ฮัลค์กับสเตรนจ์หยุดการเคลื่อนไหวของธอร์เอาไว้ รวมถึงพยายามหยุดสายฟ้าของเขาไม่ให้พังทาวเวอร์พินาศ

 

“ _ข้าจะไม่ยอม แกไม่มีสิทธิ์แตะต้องคนของข้า ต้องไม่ใช่เขา ไม่มีวัน!_ ” ธอร์คำราม ฟ้าข้างนอกมืดตัวลงโดยฉับพลันและมีสายฟ้าแวบแปลบทั่วนิวยอร์ก “ _จะไม่มีเหตุการณ์แบบนั้นเกิดขึ้นอีก ข้าจะทำลายมันทั้งหมด สาบานกับอิกดราซิล!_ ”

 

ฟรายเดย์วัดค่าพลังงานจากธอร์ มันพุ่งขึ้นสูงจวนระเบิด โทนี่ยิ่งทำมือสั่งให้คนอื่นถอย แซมมองหน้าต่างคล้ายกำลังประเมินว่าควรวิ่งไปหยิบปีกมาสวมแล้วพาคนอื่นร่อนหนีออกนอกหน้าต่างเมื่อไรดี “ธอร์ เย็นไว้! ถ้าน้องนายบึ้มห้องแหว่งไปได้ พลังนายตอนนี้บึ้มตึกข้างๆ ไปด้วยแน่ -- ธอร์!”

 

“ธอร์ ฟังฉัน โลกิอยู่กับพวกเรา อยู่กับนาย ธอร์ เขาปลอดภัยดี เขาสลัดตุ๊กตานั่นหลุดก่อนมันทันทำอะไรเขาอีก ใช่ไหม ปีเตอร์” บรูซพูด หันไปถามปีเตอร์ผู้กำลังโอบไหล่โลกิเอาไว้อยู่กับชูริ “นั่นมันตุ๊กตาผีชอบโยนข้าวของไปมากับทำไฟดับ พวกเราจัดการกันได้ ธอร์ ไม่มีอันตราย”

 

สองพี่น้องมีแววตากระหายเลือดกับหวาดกลัวพร้อมกัน ทั้งสองหายใจรวนเร เดี๋ยวหายใจดัง เดี๋ยวสูดลมแหลมสุดท้ายแล้วตาโปนดั่งหายใจไม่ออก

 

“โลกิ ฉันจะจับมือคุณนะ” ชูริบอก บีบหลังมือโลกิที่เขาใช้จับคอตัวเองแล้วดึงมันออกมาช้าๆ “โลกิ โลกิ ค่อยๆ หายใจ”

 

“ _ข้าต้องทำลายมัน ข้าต้องทำลายมัน ข้าทำได้อย่างเดียว ดังนั้นข้าต้องทำลายมัน!_ ” ธอร์ยังยื้อจะฝ่าสเตรนจ์กับบรูซไปจัดการ -- โทนี่นึกลังเลว่าสายตาเทพสายฟ้ากำลังมองตุ๊กตาหรืออะไรอยู่ด้านหลังโซฟาไปอีก

 

มหาเศรษฐีนักประดิษฐ์ไม่คิดว่าทั้งชีวิตตนเคยได้ยินเสียงฟ้าผ่าดังขนาดนี้มาก่อน ปีเตอร์ยกมือปิดหู โดนเสียงดังลั่นก้องท้องฟ้าเล่นงานจนหูอื้อไปชั่วขณะ บรรดายอดมนุษย์ที่ยืนเว้นระยะห่างเพราะไม่มีชุดป้องกันพร้อมรบเองดูได้รับความเสียหายเล็กน้อยเช่นกัน

 

“ตอนที่สู้กันที่นั่น ทุกอย่างมืดมาก มืดฟ้ามัวดินของแท้” บรูซพูดขึ้น “ฉันสู้โดยหวั่นว่ามีใครเป็นอะไรไปอีกหรือเปล่า เพราะมองไปทางไหนก็เห็นแต่พวกชิทอรี่ ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นเร็วมาก ฉันได้แต่ -- _สแมช --_ ทุกอย่างที่พุ่งเข้ามา”

 

“บรูซ ควรพูดถึงวันนั้นตอนนี้แน่นะ” ใครสักคนถามด้วยเสียงไม่มั่นใจ

 

“กระทั่งแสงจากพวกวงเวทของภาคีก็ไม่พอ ฉันแอบมองอะไรทางหางตายังไม่กล้าเลย” นิ้วใหญ่ถอดแว่นตาลง “แต่สายฟ้าของนาย เวลามันวิ่งผ่าอยู่ไกลๆ แล้วมันสว่างวาบ ฉันถึงรู้ว่าเพื่อนของฉันยังมีชีวิตอยู่”

 

ชูริกับปีเตอร์มองเทพเจ้าตรงกลางระหว่างพวกตน โลกิเองเริ่มหายใจสงบลง นิ้วยาวสีขาวซีดงอขึ้นกำนิ้วชูริตอบ แรงบีบพอประมาณที่ไม่ทำร้ายกระดูกมนุษย์ธรรมดา ปีเตอร์เอาใยดึงขวดน้ำจากบาร์สุดขอบห้องมายื่นให้โลกิดื่ม เขาถืออีกขวดรอแบ่งให้ธอร์ด้วย

 

“นายทำอะไรได้อีกหลายอย่าง ธอร์ -- นายพาน้องชายของนายกลับมาหานายเอง และฉันไม่ได้พูดถึงเรื่องอัญมณีด้วยซ้ำ”

 

ธอร์พยักหน้าซ้ำๆ กำหมัดแน่น

 

สายฟ้าสว่างจ้าข้างในดวงตาสองข้าง แล้วพุ่งเข้าใส่พื้นที่ว่างด้านหลังโซฟา ตำแหน่งเดียวกับที่ตุ๊กตานั่นยังอยู่ ทุกคนส่งเสียงโหวกเหวกตื่นตระหนก กระทั่งสเตรนจ์เองยังสะดุ้งไหล่เกือบยกสูงแทบแตะหู  มือขยับจะต้านพลังคืนเพื่อควบคุมความเสียหาย

 

แต่สายฟ้าของธอร์ไม่ได้ทำของระเบิดกระจายหรือทิ้งรอยไหม้บนพื้น มันวิ่งวนไปมากลางอากาศเหมือนเชือกแสง รัดรอบบางสิ่งเอาไว้ กระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นวาบเหมือนมีพื้นผิวอยู่ตรงนั้นจริง

 

“นั่นมันมีอะไรล่องหนอยู่ใช่ไหม” โรห์ดี้ชี้นิ้ว

 

“เปิดเผยรูปลักษณ์ของเจ้าตรงหน้าข้า เจ้าตัวตนน่าชังต่ำชั้น”

 

“เราเอาไปคืนพิพิธภัณฑ์โดยข้ามขั้นตอนนั้นไม่ได้เหรอ” ปีเตอร์กึ่งเสนอกึ่งขอร้อง

 

ไฟทั้งห้องกะพริบติดๆ ดับๆ จอใยแก้วตามผนังขึ้นตัวอักษรกับตัวเลขรวนเป็นพรืดยาวไม่ยอมหยุด โทนี่หงุดหงิด “โอเค ฉันต้องการคำตอบว่ามันป่วนวงจรไฟฟ้ากับเครื่อข่ายทุกแบบของฉันพร้อมกันได้ยังไง”

 

“ต้องตอนนี้เลยเรอะ --”

 

บัคกี้กระแทกแซมล้มไปก่อนข้าวของซึ่งเริ่มพุ่งฉิวไปทุกทิศทุกทางปักเข้ากลางหน้า ทุกคนหลบกันจ้าละหวั่น

 

“เดี๋ยวชูริ นาย ฟรายเดย์ก็วิเคราะห์จากเศษซากพลังงานที่เหลืออยู่รึอะไรเทือกนั้นได้เองทีหลังแหละ ให้ธอร์กำจัดมันไปจากทาวเวอร์สักที!” โรห์ดี้บอกด้วยน้ำเสียงอยากดีดกะโหลกโทนี่

 

“ยังไง แค่เผาตุ๊กตานั่นพอไหม”

 

“เขาว่าอันนาเบลเป็นแค่ตัวล่อหรือสื่อกลาง”

 

“เขานี่ใคร?!”

 

“สรุปพวกเจ้าจะให้ข้าทำยังไงกับมัน!?” ธอร์หันมาถามเพื่อนร่วมทีม

 

“จับเป็นมัน!”

 

“มันไม่เป็นมาแต่แรกแล้วว้อย โทนี่!”

 

“ฆ่ามันเลย!”

 

“ถ้ามันไม่เป็นแล้วจะฆ่ามันได้ยังไง”

 

“จะเอาใช่ไหม สตาร์ก”

 

“ธอร์ ใช้สายฟ้าระบุตำแหน่งทั้งหมดของมัน แล้วให้สเตรนจ์ขังมันไว้ในมิติแบบที่เคยทำซะ!” โลกิตะโกนขัดทุกคนที่เหลือ

 

สายฟ้าของธอร์แผ่ตัวออก กลายเป็นคล้ายตาข่ายห่อตัวรอบตัวตนรูปร่างแบบควันพิลึกกึกกือ สเตรนจ์หมุนข้อมือ แล้วทั้งสายฟ้า ตุ๊กตาผ้า กับความวุ่นวายก็หายไปด้วย

 

“ปิศาจมีอยู่จริง ผีมีอยู่จริง” ปีเตอร์ยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก

 

“ไอ้หนู ไม่ใช่ว่านายเจอมาทั้งเอเลี่ยน ทั้งอัญมณีที่ทำได้สารพัดแล้วเหรอ”

 

“แต่ผี --”

 

“ _เนย์_ พาร์คเกอร์ซัน เจ้านั่นไม่ใช่ภูตผีปิศาจที่ตรงกับคอนเซปต์ของพวกเจ้าหรอก” ธอร์เอาสตอร์มเบรกเกอร์พาดบ่า

 

“แล้วมันคืออะไร ทำไมมันป่วนระบบฉันได้หมด ขนาดฉันสลับแบ่งระบบอุปกรณ์ไฟฟ้าออกเป็นตั้งยี่สิบกว่าแบบเพื่อป้องกันทั้งการโดนแทรกแซงแล้วก็ก่อกวนไว้แล้ว” โทนี่ถามชนิดไม่เก็บซ่อนความไม่สบอารมณ์

 

“คำตอบของพวกเรา”

 

ชูริดีดตัวขึ้นยืน ตาเป็นประกายตื่นเต้น “มันเป็นพลังงานที่เปลี่ยนโครงสร้างได้อิสระแต่คงผลลัพธ์เดิม พวกเราใช้มันเป็นฐานของการสร้างไบฟรอสต์ได้!”

 

“เอาจริง? แล้วมันต่างกับโครงสร้างจำลองอื่นที่พวกเราร่างขึ้นมากันเองยังไง”

 

“เพราะโครงสร้างที่พวกเราจำลองมา ผลลัพธ์ทั้งหมดเหมือนกันตรงมันเป็นพลังงานที่ไม่มีสติสัมปชัญญะ” โลกิไหวไหล่ “ก็ พวกเจ้าคงไม่ยอมให้พวกข้าสร้างพลังงานเวทมนตร์ใหม่แล้วเสริมด้วยการสังเวยเพื่อนมนุษย์ร่วมโลกของพวกเจ้าใช่ไหมล่ะ”

 

“…แอสการ์ดเก่าสร้างขึ้นมาจากการสังเวยแบบนั้นสินะ”

 

“คิดว่าทำไมเผ่าที่ปักหลักอยู่ที่นั่นเป็นเผ่านักรบลูกหลานเหลนโหลนเทพนักรบกระหายเลือดยิ่งกว่าล่ะ”

 

บรูซพยักหน้าเข้าอกเข้าใจแจ่มกระจ่าง ท่าทางยังจดจำเฮล่าได้ดี

 

“แล้วพวกนายมั่นใจได้ไงไอ้สิ่งนี้ ไม่ว่ามันจะคือบ้าอะไรก็ตาม ว่ามันไม่ใช่แค่เอเลี่ยนอีกเผ่าน่ะ” แซมท้วง “ได้มีเรื่องเพิ่มพอดี”

 

“แพทเทิร์นซ้ำ” โทนี่เกาตามแนวหนวด “มันทำได้หลายอย่างก็จริง อย่างป่วนสัญญาณ ควบคุมลิฟต์ เปิดปิดไฟ ขยับข้าวของเอง บีบคอคน ป่วนลิฟต์ สร้างภาพหลอนเป็นระยะ แต่ทั้งหมดแทบไม่ต่างกับพวกลูกไม้ผีหลอกวิญญาณหลอนตามหนังเลย มันไม่ได้คิดเอง มันลอกเลียนความคิดอื่นมา จากหนังในโลกพวกเราเองด้วย เหมือนเป็นสำเนาของสติสัมปชัญญะหลายๆ ชีวิตรวมกัน มันถึงทำได้กระทั่งป่วนระบบไฟของฉัน แต่ไม่ทำอะไรมากกว่าเปิดปิดไฟหรือทำให้ข้อมูลรวนๆ ขาดๆ”

 

“พวกเราต้องการที่เก็บมันเอาไว้แบบนำมาเคราะห์รูปแบบพลังงานได้” ชูริรีบเสริม

 

“มัดสเตรนจ์ไว้กับเก้าอี้สำหรับใช้งานไม่พอรึ” โลกิกอดข้อศอก ยักไหล่ ปั้นสีหน้าดั่งว่าความวุ่นวายก่อนหน้านี้ไม่มีอยู่จริง ทว่าก็คอยรับแก้วน้ำที่ปีเตอร์รินแล้วประคองเอาข้ามห้องมาให้ดื่ม โทนี่เอื้อมมือไปยีผมเด็กหนุ่มผู้ที่เจ้าตัวยังคงยืนกรานแบบไม่มีใครฟังว่าไม่ใช่ลูกคนรองของเขา

 

สเตรนจ์ทำหน้าเหมือนกำลังชั่งใจและเล็งพื้นใต้เท้าเทพตัวแสบว่าหนนี้จะส่งอีกฝ่ายไปไหนดี โลกิเอียงมองเชิงท้าทาย “เก็บมันไว้ดีๆ นะ เจ้าหมอผี พลังงานมันอาจจะไม่พอก็ได้”

 

“แต่ถ้ามีตัวตนแบบนี้อยู่กับตุ๊กตา ก็อาจจะหาพลังงานแบบนี้ได้ในอย่างอื่นที่คล้ายกัน” บรูซช่วย

 

“ยอดเยี่ยม พาร์คเกอร์ซัน! พิพิธภัณฑ์วอร์เรนที่เจ้าพูดถึงอยู่ไหน”

 

“ทีตอนข้าบอกจะไปหยิบของมาจากพิพิธภัณฑ์แห่งชาติในลอนดอน พวกเจ้าละโวยวายกัน”

 

“ก็รอพวกฉันโวยก่อนสิว้อย ไม่ต้องรีบดักคอ”

 

ชูริหมุนลูกปัด เรียกดูข้อมูล “ของกับสถานที่ที่น่าจะมีพลังงานแบบนี้มีอยู่ทั่วโลก ในวากานดาเองก็มีเรื่องเล่าขานอยู่เหมือนกัน”

 

โรห์ดี้วางมือเท้าสะเอวผายไหล่พร้อมถอนหายใจ มองรอบตัว “เยี่ยม จากอเวนเจอร์ส์ได้กลายเป็นโกสต์บัสเตอร์เฉยเลย”

 

6.

 

หลังสร้างกล่องขังตัวตนนั่นสำเร็จ พวกเขาเอามันกลับออกมาจากมิติของสเตรนจ์ เครื่องปล่อยคลื่นพลังงานรบกวนควบคุมไม่ให้มีความวุ่นวายหรือตุ๊กตาผีวาร์ปไปห้องต่างๆ แล้วบีบคอใครเข้าอีกได้ แต่ก็ยังมีเหตุหลุดรอดออกมา เช่นไพใกล้กล่องโดนเปิดปิด อุปกรณ์เครื่องจักรทำงานเองอ่อนๆ

 

โรห์ดี้ท้าให้คู่หูแซมกับบัคกี้ลองของกับชั้นใต้ดิน ทั้งสองเข้าไปในลิฟต์ กดลงชั้นล่างสุด

 

แซมมูนวอล์คถอยออกมานอกลิฟต์ก่อนประตูปิด แล้วปล่อยบัคกี้ลงไปคนเดียว

 

7.

 

โทนี่พยายามไม่คิดถึงนาตาชา แต่การมานอนแอ้งแม้งบนโต๊ะ ใต้โต๊ะ ข้าวของเกลื่อนกลาดกันเหมือนนอนค้างบ้านเพื่อนคืนวันศุกร์ทำให้เขานึกถึงตอนเขา เธอและบรูซนอนมองเพดาน คุยกันเรื่องเส้นเวลาของตำแหน่งอินฟินิตี้สโตน หนนี้เป็นโทนี่นอนบนโต๊ะ ข้างศีรษะเขาคือศีรษะองค์หญิงวากานดาที่ปลายเท้าไปกันคนละทาง จอโฮโลแกรมรวมข้อมูลตำแหน่งสถานที่กับวัตถุมีประวัติสยองขวัญฉายเหนือโต๊ะ กินพื้นที่เพดานหมด ธอร์นั่งบนเก้าอี้นวม โลกินั่งบนเก้าอี้อีกตัว เหยียดขาพาดตักธอร์ บรูซขัดสมาธินั่งตรงมุมห้อง รายล้อมด้วยตำรากับแฟ้มหนังสือพิมพ์ท้องถิ่นเก่าเก็บถึงขั้นยังไม่มีฉบับดิจิตอลในคลังท้องถิ่นของรัฐเล็กๆ

 

“จะว่าไป” โทนี่บอกตัวเองให้สนใจแค่จอข้อมูล “แล้วพอสร้างไบฟรอสต์สำเร็จ พวกนายจะทำยังไงกันต่อ”

 

“พวกข้ากับชาวอีเซอร์ที่เหลือก็จะต้องช่วยกันฟื้นฟูแอสการ์ด มีไบฟรอสต์จะช่วยให้เดินทางรวบรวมสิ่งจำเป็นอื่นง่ายขึ้น”

 

“ถ้าข้ามีอารมณ์น่ะนะ”

 

โทนี่ได้ยินเสียงธอร์หันมองโลกิ ชูริเองก็ขยับศีรษะพลิกไปทางหมอนั่น

 

“โลกิ นี่เจ้า…”

 

“ดูข้าสนใจปกครองเศษซากแอสการ์ดหรือไง ของแบบนั้นข้ายกให้วัลคิรี”

 

“ข้าไม่ห่วงว่าเจ้าจะมีทางแย่งบัลลังก์จากนางหรอก”

 

“แล้วเจ้าจะห่วงอะไรอีกนักหนา” โลกิกลอกตา ยกมือเท้าคาง “เจ้าไปไหน ข้าก็นำเจ้าไปก้าวสองก้าวอยู่แล้ว ธอร์”

 

“ในทางที่ข้าไป ใช่”

 

สายตาสองคู่นั้นบ่งบอกว่าสองเทพเจ้าตกลงอะไรบางอย่างกันมาเองก่อนยกตำแหน่งผู้ปกครองให้วัลคิรี บางอย่างที่คลุมเครือจนเพิ่งมาชัดเจนเอาตอนนี้ ธอร์มองโลกิแล้วเอื้อมมือไปกำแขนเสื้ออีกฝ่าย ปากคลี่เป็นยิ้มหุบยาก โทนี่คุ้นเคยกับความรู้สึกกลั้นยิ้มไม่อยู่นั่นดี ตอนเขาอยู่กับเพพเปอร์ ตั้งแต่มอร์แกนเข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิต ยามเขาเดินเคียงข้างสตีฟไปในแสงแดดวันสงบเงียบ ครั้งเขาได้หัวเราะกับโรห์ดี้ ตอนเขามองเห็นความสำเร็จที่สร้างกันมากับจาร์วิสและบรูซในแต่ละครั้ง เวลาปีเตอร์ทำสิ่งให้เขาภูมิใจ

 

“เออ แล้วแต่พวกนายเถอะ ตามสบาย แค่จะบอกว่า --” โทนี่ตะแคงศีรษะหันไปอีกทางเพื่อยกมือเกาแกรกแก้เก้อ “ทั้งหมดนี่แค่อยากช่วยคนเดือดร้อนกับเพื่อวิทยาศาสตร์ ไม่ได้จะรีบไล่ให้ไปไหน พวกนายมีประโยชน์ดี”

 

“โอ้ สตาร์ก” โลกิวางมือทาบอก “พวกข้าไม่สนหรอก”

 

บรูซยกแฟ้มเก็บหนังสือพิมพ์ขึ้นสูงเพื่อบังปาก โทนี่ยังบอกได้อยู่ดีว่าหมอนั่นกลั้นหัวเราะ เพราะชูริก็ทำเหมือนกัน นักประดิษฐ์ขยำเศษกระดาษปาใส่ทั้งสองคนแล้วยืนกรานว่าเป็นฝีมือตัวตนอัดมวลพลังงานในกล่อง

 

8.

 

“สตาร์ก! นี่มันหมายความว่ายังไง!!!”

 

“หนังสือพิมพ์พาดหัวข่าวการเลิกกันของนายกับสเตรนจ์ไง”

 

“ข้าไปคบกับไอ้นักเวทชั้นสองนั่นตอนไหน!”

 

“พีอาร์ไม่ยอมให้ฉันให้สัมภาษณ์ว่ามีผีในทาวเวอร์นี่หว่า ก็ต้องบอกพวกนายทะเลาะกันทาวเวอร์บึ้มไปแป๊ปหนึ่งนี่แหละ!”

 

“สตาร์ก!!!”

 

9.

 

“ฝ่าบาท สนใจอยากลองไปเดินชั้นใต้ดินทาวเวอร์นี้ดูสักทีก่อนกลับวากานดาไหม ไหนๆ ก็อุตส่าห์แวะมา”

 

 

 


End file.
